el quinto miembro
by AKIRA-SHUICHI
Summary: naruto tras caerse de una montaña pierde la memoria y llega gracias jugo a hebi, ¿que hara sasuke? si en estos años solo ha pensando en le kisune, ¿como hara que itachi no se netre de esto? ¿que haran karin y sakura? entren y averiguen
1. Chapter 1

**El quinto miembro**

Capitulo 1:  
Mira lo que me encontré.

"ya van varios días desde la muerte de Orochimaru, tengo un nuevo equipo, entre ellos a una chica que se desvive en atenderme, soy fuerte y día a día lo puedo ver cuando derroto a mis enemigos, entonces ¿Por qué siento que algo me hace falta?"

Un pelinegro se encontraba pensando en la orilla del rio, desde hace vario tiempo le había dado por pasarse varios minutos sentado en ese lugar, el motivo era desconocidos por sus compañeros, al igual que la razón por la cual se estaba comportando de una manera insoportable.

Sasuke-kun – una pelirroja se acercaba corriendo al encuentro con el pelinegro este como respuesta solo cerró los ojos demostrando molestia.

-achhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahora qué demonios quieres- se paro y no puedo evitar gritarle a la chica la cual se paró de sopetón ante el grito

-Sasuke-kun no le grite a Karin de esa manera- un castaño reclamo a espaldas del pelinegro traía una canasta llena de pescados, un peli plateado venia tras de el riéndose.

-vaaaa ya déjame en paz Jugo este fue un día bastante difícil y no tengo ganas ni tiempo de distraerme en cosas que no sean mi entrenamiento- Sasuke se fue en dirección del bosque dejando a la pelirroja y al castaño con una cara de interrogación mientras que el peli plateado seguía con esa sonrisa.

-Suigetsu ¿de qué demonios te ríes?- Karin miraba al peliplateado con furia mientras este solo contesto

-de que aun sabiendo que cada vez que te le acercas a Sasuke este te grita y te ofende tú sigues de rogona-

En ese momento ambos se pusieron agrietarse el uno al otro pero el único que logro notar el problema era jugo.

-ya basta, no se fijan que Sasuke se esta comportando cada vez mas diferente

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Se adentro en el bosque y ensayo sus técnicas y jutsus prohibidos pero ni uno le quedo como debiera así que prefirió descansar un momento y se quedo dormido

Sueño de Sasuke:

Sasuke kun -un rubio estaba frente a él sujetándose de su cintura - Arigatoo, siento que siempre me tengas que salvar

-y si no lo hicieras morirías- Sasuke estaba sujetado de una cuerda mientras que Naruto se aferraba a su cintura era tanta su proximidad que podía sentir su olor, el olor de Naruto, su delicioso olor

No sabía en qué momento escucho los gritos del rubio cuando cayó a el barranco, solo se acordaba de como aquel llego a tomar su cintura, poco a poco subieron y cuando llegaron , Naruto no soltaba su cintura

-Naruto, ya llegamos, estas a salvo no tienes que seguir abrazándome- el pelinegro intentaba zafarse del agarre del Naruto.

-etttto…Sasuke yo solo quiero que me veas a los ojos y si quieres puedes apartarme- Sasuke no entendió porque le pedía eso, solo se concreto a mirarlo a los ojos y como repuesta obtuvo unos labios que besaban tiernamente los suyos, pero para él, eso prendió sus ser, atrajo al rubio a él y lo sujeto por la cabeza, el beso iba subiendo de tono.

Sujetaba a la perfección el cuerpo de Naruto mientras su intrusa lengua recorría la boca del rubio, ni uno de los dos sabían cuanto tiempo habían esperado para este encuentro solo sabían que el deseo era mutuo, lo recostó en el suelo mientras con su mano acariciaba el pecho del rubio, encontró los botones rosados y los empezó a acariciar , apretar y juguetear con ellos, mientras que el beso seguía dando fruto en sus erecciones que se rosaban ante los movimientos del pelinegro, era un momento que Sasuke no desaprovecharía, empezó a bajar por la piel del rubio hasta toparse con sus erección y le quito la ropa dejándolo totalmente desnudo, el rubio hizo lo mismo estaba dispuesto a entregársele y a disfrutar de tenerlo pegado a él.

Sus caricias y los roces de sus miembros ahora desnudos hacían que su excitación creciera mas ya no eran besos tranquilos eran completamente desesperados, Sasuke rosaba la entrada del rubio para darle mayor excitación , hasta que de pronto Naruto sentó a Sasuke y le empezó besar el cuello, los pechos, el abdomen, la cintura, y empezó a besar el miembro de Sasuke, lamian lo que él quería , daba círculos alrededor de este., introdujo el sexo del pelinegro en su boca logrando que Sasuke diera un grito de placer.

-Naruto….mmmmmmmm ahhhhhhh-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sasuke, Sasuke- Jugo movía desesperado Sasuke y este solo exclamaba pequeños suspiros, y esbozaba una sonrisa- Sasuke-kun despierte

-Naruto, ahhhhhhhhh-el pelinegro solo pronuncio estas palabras antes de que Jugo bajara la vista a el lugar de su sexo y lo encontró bastante despierto

-Sasuke despierta- Jugo logro que Sasuke despertara y enseguida este abrió los ojos tanto o más que Jugó al ver despierto su miembro

-la comida ya esta lista , lo esperamos en el campamento- el castaño se puso de pie y se retiro del lugar dejando a un Sasuke que ya no era blanco , si no que era más rojo que los jitomates, estaba tratando de ocultar su erección , pero aun mas intentando calmarse así mismo

"me vio jugo así, ¿ahora que va pensar en mi?, ¿Por qué soñé de esa forma a Naruto?, ¿soy hombre no debería de pensar en eso con uno igual que yo?, ¿estoy así por Naruto?"

Llego la noche y la vergüenza ya no era mucha solo que aun no podía hablar con jugo, mientras que Jugo pensaba" Naruto es nombre de mujer, no no no lo es pero Sasuke no puede ser o si, Naruto será una mujer"

Sasuke se empezaba acomodar listo para dormir cuando jugo le pregunto.

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente?

-nada, solo que ya es mucho tiempo y no he logrado cobrar mi venganza, además ni uno de ustedes se esfuerza lo suficiente para que avanzásemos y creo que ahora es momento de dormir- Sasuke veía un tanto molesto a jugo

¿Quién es Naruto?- Sasuke al escuchar la pregunta abrió mas lo ojos, dios hablo mientras soñaba que hacía "eso" con Naruto, y sus vergüenza regreso.

-ehh….pues supongo que alguna persona, al menos yo no conozco a nadie que se llamen a sí- Negaría todo, si aunque fuera obvio, lo negaría- o solo que hable de la comida.

-ahhhhhh vaya creo que era la comida, en fin, quisiera que buscáramos un nuevo compañero-ya estaba era una idea de Karin, Suigetsu y el, querían encontrar preferiblemente a una mujer.

-no, estamos bien así, somos cuatro por ningún motivo aceptare a un quinto miembro, además nosotros podemos- Sasuke ya estaba un tanto molesto consigo mismo y aquellas palabras no lo tranquilizaban.

-sí , pero sabemos que Akatsuki se hace más fuerte y ademas tu no nos hablas de Konoha , ni de ese muchacho que fue tu compañero anterior, prácticamente solo sabemos lo que es Sasuke cuando, después y sin Orochimaru , pues antes solo sabemos de tu hermano- jugo seguía comiendo así que tenia que tener cuidado.

-y es todo lo que necesitan saber, el pasado, pasado es y punto además no eres una persona a la que deba de dar explicaciones- Sasuke decido acostarse y hacerse el dormido, el pasado, era lo que le dolía y a la vez extrañaba…un momento…extraño a mi equipo….extraño a Sakura….extraño a Kakashi…yo….extraño Naruto…no a Naruto no lo extraño como lo voy a extrañar no lo extraño o ¿sí?"

Espero a que jugó se quedara dormido, y fue cuando analizo la situación mas a detalle necesitaba un poco solo un poco de paz

"lo mismo, lo mismo, siempre se sigue la rutina , es aburrida, se supone que una venganza es así, no no debe ser así, es demasiado aburrido , que nadie desee desafiarte, que solo sigan ordenes y no tengan iniciativa, si es aburrido, ¿lo extraño? No lo sé pero lo que me preocupa es mi sueño, soñar tener sexo con él es algo que ya dejo de estar entre no normal, eso es muy raro"

Se quedo dormido, a la mañana siguiente ya se habían peleado contra unos enemigos Anbu y también entre ellos, el entrenamiento ya había llegado, Sasuke ya había echo llorar a Karin y Suigetsu ya estaba bastante enojado.

-¿porque no solo te calmas- jugo le gritaba Sasuke pues aunque se intentara controlar el carácter de Sasuke era ya…algo…no…totalmente insoportable.

-¿Por qué no entrenan más?- Sasuke se sentía muy nervioso, y demasiado molesto, así nunca llegarían a su venganza

-demonios Sasuke, Karin ya no aguanta más y tú lo sabes, además Suigetsu esta lastimado, que demonios tienes en la cabeza-

"Naruto, eso es lo que tengo en la cabeza" se dio la vuelta en dirección al bosque y se desapareció nuevamente de la vista de sus compañeros

Y ¿ya que platicaste del nuevo integrante?- Suigetsu se presionaba una herida de la mañeca

-Hai, pero como lo pensó Karin se negó, ademas ese humor pronto ya nadie se lo va aguantar.

"vaaaa esto es diario, levantarse, comer, pelear, matar, bañarse, entrenar, pelear, buscar un rato a Itachi, volver a comer, dormir, ¿esto es una vida ¿ no no lo es , y tú que sentirás y tu ¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto?

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

-corree. Corrrreeeeeeeeeee- un pelinegro venia jalando a Naruto de la mano, pues atrás de ellos venia una loca siguiéndoles, si venia Sakura con un cuchillo amenazando con matarlos a los dos, la razón……

Naruto estaba sentado a lado de Sai ambos se estaban intentando dar una pequeña oportunidad para ver si resultaba ser más que amigos, aunque Naruto si se estaba esforzando, Sai solo seguía las indicaciones de un libro.

-¿Qué es esto Sakura?- Naruto jugaba con una mezcal bastante espesa y con un color café, mientras que Sai leía un libro para distraerse.

-deja eso, -Sakura aparto a Naruto del recipiente- es un pastel de chocolate, para Kakashi-

-¿para Kakashi? Son sus cumpleaños- Sai que no sabía aun mucho de el ninja que copia , tenia aun muchas dudas

-no, nada de eso es solo que se lo prometí si él me ayudaba a entrenar- coloco el recipiente en el horno- va sonar en 15 minutos y quiero que lo saquen voy a ir por cosas para decorarlo- volteo a Naruto-NO SE LO VAN A COMER

Pasaron varios minutos hablando, mientras que Naruto sujetaba la mano de Sai, Sai pasaba la otra sobre los hombros de este, hablaban de los cosas chistosas del mes, Naruto veía a Sai con ojos de miel, pues aunque el se lo negara se parecía tanto Sasuke, llevaban unas semanas de novios, ya casi toda la aldea lo sabía, y todos lo celebraban pues pensaban que así Naruto dejaría de buscar a Sasuke.

-mira Sai, si vuelves a intentar aventarme al rio como esa vez en serio que terminamos- Naruto y Sai rieron ante ese recuerdo fue un momento divertido, Naruto veía muchas cosas en Sai atractivas, mientras que este solo seguía unas instrucciones.

-vale vale, pero sabes que se me antoja ahorita?-Sai se acerco a los labios de Naruto- un beso de noviecito

Apenas rosaron sus labios cuando el horno empezó a sonar, ambos rieron y Naruto fue a sacar el pastel del horno.

-huele muy sabroso, mira Sai- se lo cerco al pelinegro quien solo se le quedo viendo y Naruto solo sonrió, empezaron a comer l pastel, era mediano pero Naruto es un glotón si qué pues se termino estaban dispuestos a dejar el lugar cuando la pelirosa llego.

Sakura vio el recipiente vacio se acerco a la alacenas y saco un cuchillo el mas grande que encontró

Baka yaro porque te comiste el pastel- salió correteando a la pareja quien ya le había ganado varios metros pero que va, Sakura es más veloz que ambos.

…………..ese fue el motivo comerse su pastel.

-vete por este lado, yo me dirijo para acá- Sai le señalo Naruto por donde irse, Naruto corrió a la dirección dada y Sakura decido corretear a Sai, pero Naruto creyó que venía tras de él, por lo tanto apresuro el paso y no se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Konoha, ademas tampoco se percato que cerca de ese lugar había un barranco por lo cual….se cayo,

#######################################################33

Eran muy temprano, Karin, Sasuke y Suigetsu aun dormían, así que jugó decido ir a pescar el solo ese día era muy importante pues querían un nuevo equipo tal vez así podrían complacer mas a Sasuke, se encamino a el fondo del rio cuando, alcanzo a distinguir algo naranja

Cercas……una cobija ¡a quien le gusta las cobijas naranjas ¡ no no es una cobija

Más cerca……un animal ¡naranja un animal naranja vale tampoco es un animal!

Se quería acercas mas cuando se movió ¡dios respira!

Más mas cercas….una persona

Nado lo más rápido posible par sacer a la persona de ese lugar cuando llego al orilla y vio que era un joven muy apuesto aparentaba la edad de Sasuke y vestía muy raro, no tenía ninguna señal de ser mas que un niño accidentado.

"lo dejo o m e lo llevo, pero para que" jugo analizo más de cerca a el rubio y desato sus topas y logro ver que tenía un cuerpo de un perfecto luchador, así que se le vino a la mete

"si lo entrenamos bien, si le enseñamos técnicas, si si este es el quinto miembro de Hebi, claro si era el" se lo llevo a el campamento

Oigan vengar a ver miren lo que me encontré- Jugo traía a espaldas a el rubio y lo deposito en el suelo cerca del fuego.

Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que hermosos. Karin decía mientras lo curaba ya que tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo

-vaya esta guapo- Suigetsu miro el rubio de pies a cabeza -¿para qué lo trajiste?

-para que se una a nosotros, ¿o qué opinan?

-haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Karin se apresuro a decir mientras Suigetsu solo acepto con la cabeza.

-que demonios es ese ruido.-Sasuke se despertó y fue a ver que era lo que tanto miraban

Abrió los ojos aun tamaño monumental, sudo frio, empezó a temblar, y su corazón salto como loco, y no pudo evitar caerse de la impresión

Naruto…………………………………………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**El quinto miembro**

Capitulo 1:  
Mira lo que me encontré.

"ya van varios días desde la muerte de Orochimaru, tengo un nuevo equipo, entre ellos a una chica que se desvive en atenderme, soy fuerte y día a día lo puedo ver cuando derroto a mis enemigos, entonces ¿Por qué siento que algo me hace falta?"

Un pelinegro se encontraba pensando en la orilla del rio, desde hace vario tiempo le había dado por pasarse varios minutos sentado en ese lugar, el motivo era desconocidos por sus compañeros, al igual que la razón por la cual se estaba comportando de una manera insoportable.

Sasuke-kun – una pelirroja se acercaba corriendo al encuentro con el pelinegro este como respuesta solo cerró los ojos demostrando molestia.

-achhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahora qué demonios quieres- se paro y no puedo evitar gritarle a la chica la cual se paró de sopetón ante el grito

-Sasuke-kun no le grite a Karin de esa manera- un castaño reclamo a espaldas del pelinegro traía una canasta llena de pescados, un peli plateado venia tras de el riéndose.

-vaaaa ya déjame en paz Jugo este fue un día bastante difícil y no tengo ganas ni tiempo de distraerme en cosas que no sean mi entrenamiento- Sasuke se fue en dirección del bosque dejando a la pelirroja y al castaño con una cara de interrogación mientras que el peli plateado seguía con esa sonrisa.

-Suigetsu ¿de qué demonios te ríes?- Karin miraba al peliplateado con furia mientras este solo contesto

-de que aun sabiendo que cada vez que te le acercas a Sasuke este te grita y te ofende tú sigues de rogona-

En ese momento ambos se pusieron agrietarse el uno al otro pero el único que logro notar el problema era jugo.

-ya basta, no se fijan que Sasuke se esta comportando cada vez mas diferente

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°  
Se adentro en el bosque y ensayo sus técnicas y jutsus prohibidos pero ni uno le quedo como debiera así que prefirió descansar un momento y se quedo dormido

Sueño de Sasuke:

Sasuke kun -un rubio estaba frente a él sujetándose de su cintura - Arigatoo, siento que siempre me tengas que salvar

-y si no lo hicieras morirías- Sasuke estaba sujetado de una cuerda mientras que Naruto se aferraba a su cintura era tanta su proximidad que podía sentir su olor, el olor de Naruto, su delicioso olor

No sabía en qué momento escucho los gritos del rubio cuando cayó a el barranco, solo se acordaba de como aquel llego a tomar su cintura, poco a poco subieron y cuando llegaron , Naruto no soltaba su cintura

-Naruto, ya llegamos, estas a salvo no tienes que seguir abrazándome- el pelinegro intentaba zafarse del agarre del Naruto.

-etttto…Sasuke yo solo quiero que me veas a los ojos y si quieres puedes apartarme- Sasuke no entendió porque le pedía eso, solo se concreto a mirarlo a los ojos y como repuesta obtuvo unos labios que besaban tiernamente los suyos, pero para él, eso prendió sus ser, atrajo al rubio a él y lo sujeto por la cabeza, el beso iba subiendo de tono.

Sujetaba a la perfección el cuerpo de Naruto mientras su intrusa lengua recorría la boca del rubio, ni uno de los dos sabían cuanto tiempo habían esperado para este encuentro solo sabían que el deseo era mutuo, lo recostó en el suelo mientras con su mano acariciaba el pecho del rubio, encontró los botones rosados y los empezó a acariciar , apretar y juguetear con ellos, mientras que el beso seguía dando fruto en sus erecciones que se rosaban ante los movimientos del pelinegro, era un momento que Sasuke no desaprovecharía, empezó a bajar por la piel del rubio hasta toparse con sus erección y le quito la ropa dejándolo totalmente desnudo, el rubio hizo lo mismo estaba dispuesto a entregársele y a disfrutar de tenerlo pegado a él.

Sus caricias y los roces de sus miembros ahora desnudos hacían que su excitación creciera mas ya no eran besos tranquilos eran completamente desesperados, Sasuke rosaba la entrada del rubio para darle mayor excitación , hasta que de pronto Naruto sentó a Sasuke y le empezó besar el cuello, los pechos, el abdomen, la cintura, y empezó a besar el miembro de Sasuke, lamian lo que él quería , daba círculos alrededor de este., introdujo el sexo del pelinegro en su boca logrando que Sasuke diera un grito de placer.

-Naruto….mmmmmmmm ahhhhhhh-

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sasuke, Sasuke- Jugo movía desesperado Sasuke y este solo exclamaba pequeños suspiros, y esbozaba una sonrisa- Sasuke-kun despierte

-Naruto, ahhhhhhhhh-el pelinegro solo pronuncio estas palabras antes de que Jugo bajara la vista a el lugar de su sexo y lo encontró bastante despierto

-Sasuke despierta- Jugo logro que Sasuke despertara y enseguida este abrió los ojos tanto o más que Jugó al ver despierto su miembro

-la comida ya esta lista , lo esperamos en el campamento- el castaño se puso de pie y se retiro del lugar dejando a un Sasuke que ya no era blanco , si no que era más rojo que los jitomates, estaba tratando de ocultar su erección , pero aun mas intentando calmarse así mismo

"me vio jugo así, ¿ahora que va pensar en mi?, ¿Por qué soñé de esa forma a Naruto?, ¿soy hombre no debería de pensar en eso con uno igual que yo?, ¿estoy así por Naruto?"

Llego la noche y la vergüenza ya no era mucha solo que aun no podía hablar con jugo, mientras que Jugo pensaba" Naruto es nombre de mujer, no no no lo es pero Sasuke no puede ser o si, Naruto será una mujer"

Sasuke se empezaba acomodar listo para dormir cuando jugo le pregunto.

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente?

-nada, solo que ya es mucho tiempo y no he logrado cobrar mi venganza, además ni uno de ustedes se esfuerza lo suficiente para que avanzásemos y creo que ahora es momento de dormir- Sasuke veía un tanto molesto a jugo

¿Quién es Naruto?- Sasuke al escuchar la pregunta abrió mas lo ojos, dios hablo mientras soñaba que hacía "eso" con Naruto, y sus vergüenza regreso.

-ehh….pues supongo que alguna persona, al menos yo no conozco a nadie que se llamen a sí- Negaría todo, si aunque fuera obvio, lo negaría- o solo que hable de la comida.

-ahhhhhh vaya creo que era la comida, en fin, quisiera que buscáramos un nuevo compañero-ya estaba era una idea de Karin, Suigetsu y el, querían encontrar preferiblemente a una mujer.

-no, estamos bien así, somos cuatro por ningún motivo aceptare a un quinto miembro, además nosotros podemos- Sasuke ya estaba un tanto molesto consigo mismo y aquellas palabras no lo tranquilizaban.

-sí , pero sabemos que Akatsuki se hace más fuerte y ademas tu no nos hablas de Konoha , ni de ese muchacho que fue tu compañero anterior, prácticamente solo sabemos lo que es Sasuke cuando, después y sin Orochimaru , pues antes solo sabemos de tu hermano- jugo seguía comiendo así que tenia que tener cuidado.

-y es todo lo que necesitan saber, el pasado, pasado es y punto además no eres una persona a la que deba de dar explicaciones- Sasuke decido acostarse y hacerse el dormido, el pasado, era lo que le dolía y a la vez extrañaba…un momento…extraño a mi equipo….extraño a Sakura….extraño a Kakashi…yo….extraño Naruto…no a Naruto no lo extraño como lo voy a extrañar no lo extraño o ¿sí?"

Espero a que jugó se quedara dormido, y fue cuando analizo la situación mas a detalle necesitaba un poco solo un poco de paz

"lo mismo, lo mismo, siempre se sigue la rutina , es aburrida, se supone que una venganza es así, no no debe ser así, es demasiado aburrido , que nadie desee desafiarte, que solo sigan ordenes y no tengan iniciativa, si es aburrido, ¿lo extraño? No lo sé pero lo que me preocupa es mi sueño, soñar tener sexo con él es algo que ya dejo de estar entre no normal, eso es muy raro"

Se quedo dormido, a la mañana siguiente ya se habían peleado contra unos enemigos Anbu y también entre ellos, el entrenamiento ya había llegado, Sasuke ya había echo llorar a Karin y Suigetsu ya estaba bastante enojado.

-¿porque no solo te calmas- jugo le gritaba Sasuke pues aunque se intentara controlar el carácter de Sasuke era ya…algo…no…totalmente insoportable.

-¿Por qué no entrenan más?- Sasuke se sentía muy nervioso, y demasiado molesto, así nunca llegarían a su venganza

-demonios Sasuke, Karin ya no aguanta más y tú lo sabes, además Suigetsu esta lastimado, que demonios tienes en la cabeza-

"Naruto, eso es lo que tengo en la cabeza" se dio la vuelta en dirección al bosque y se desapareció nuevamente de la vista de sus compañeros

Y ¿ya que platicaste del nuevo integrante?- Suigetsu se presionaba una herida de la mañeca

-Hai, pero como lo pensó Karin se negó, ademas ese humor pronto ya nadie se lo va aguantar.

"vaaaa esto es diario, levantarse, comer, pelear, matar, bañarse, entrenar, pelear, buscar un rato a Itachi, volver a comer, dormir, ¿esto es una vida ¿ no no lo es , y tú que sentirás y tu ¿Qué estás haciendo Naruto?

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

-corree. Corrrreeeeeeeeeee- un pelinegro venia jalando a Naruto de la mano, pues atrás de ellos venia una loca siguiéndoles, si venia Sakura con un cuchillo amenazando con matarlos a los dos, la razón……

Naruto estaba sentado a lado de Sai ambos se estaban intentando dar una pequeña oportunidad para ver si resultaba ser más que amigos, aunque Naruto si se estaba esforzando, Sai solo seguía las indicaciones de un libro.

-¿Qué es esto Sakura?- Naruto jugaba con una mezcal bastante espesa y con un color café, mientras que Sai leía un libro para distraerse.

-deja eso, -Sakura aparto a Naruto del recipiente- es un pastel de chocolate, para Kakashi-

-¿para Kakashi? Son sus cumpleaños- Sai que no sabía aun mucho de el ninja que copia , tenia aun muchas dudas

-no, nada de eso es solo que se lo prometí si él me ayudaba a entrenar- coloco el recipiente en el horno- va sonar en 15 minutos y quiero que lo saquen voy a ir por cosas para decorarlo- volteo a Naruto-NO SE LO VAN A COMER

Pasaron varios minutos hablando, mientras que Naruto sujetaba la mano de Sai, Sai pasaba la otra sobre los hombros de este, hablaban de los cosas chistosas del mes, Naruto veía a Sai con ojos de miel, pues aunque el se lo negara se parecía tanto Sasuke, llevaban unas semanas de novios, ya casi toda la aldea lo sabía, y todos lo celebraban pues pensaban que así Naruto dejaría de buscar a Sasuke.

-mira Sai, si vuelves a intentar aventarme al rio como esa vez en serio que terminamos- Naruto y Sai rieron ante ese recuerdo fue un momento divertido, Naruto veía muchas cosas en Sai atractivas, mientras que este solo seguía unas instrucciones.

-vale vale, pero sabes que se me antoja ahorita?-Sai se acerco a los labios de Naruto- un beso de noviecito

Apenas rosaron sus labios cuando el horno empezó a sonar, ambos rieron y Naruto fue a sacar el pastel del horno.

-huele muy sabroso, mira Sai- se lo cerco al pelinegro quien solo se le quedo viendo y Naruto solo sonrió, empezaron a comer l pastel, era mediano pero Naruto es un glotón si qué pues se termino estaban dispuestos a dejar el lugar cuando la pelirosa llego.

Sakura vio el recipiente vacio se acerco a la alacenas y saco un cuchillo el mas grande que encontró

Baka yaro porque te comiste el pastel- salió correteando a la pareja quien ya le había ganado varios metros pero que va, Sakura es más veloz que ambos.

…………..ese fue el motivo comerse su pastel.

-vete por este lado, yo me dirijo para acá- Sai le señalo Naruto por donde irse, Naruto corrió a la dirección dada y Sakura decido corretear a Sai, pero Naruto creyó que venía tras de él, por lo tanto apresuro el paso y no se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en Konoha, ademas tampoco se percato que cerca de ese lugar había un barranco por lo cual….se cayo,

#######################################################33

Eran muy temprano, Karin, Sasuke y Suigetsu aun dormían, así que jugó decido ir a pescar el solo ese día era muy importante pues querían un nuevo equipo tal vez así podrían complacer mas a Sasuke, se encamino a el fondo del rio cuando, alcanzo a distinguir algo naranja

Cercas……una cobija ¡a quien le gusta las cobijas naranjas ¡ no no es una cobija

Más cerca……un animal ¡naranja un animal naranja vale tampoco es un animal!

Se quería acercas mas cuando se movió ¡dios respira!

Más mas cercas….una persona

Nado lo más rápido posible par sacer a la persona de ese lugar cuando llego al orilla y vio que era un joven muy apuesto aparentaba la edad de Sasuke y vestía muy raro, no tenía ninguna señal de ser mas que un niño accidentado.

"lo dejo o m e lo llevo, pero para que" jugo analizo más de cerca a el rubio y desato sus topas y logro ver que tenía un cuerpo de un perfecto luchador, así que se le vino a la mete

"si lo entrenamos bien, si le enseñamos técnicas, si si este es el quinto miembro de Hebi, claro si era el" se lo llevo a el campamento

Oigan vengar a ver miren lo que me encontré- Jugo traía a espaldas a el rubio y lo deposito en el suelo cerca del fuego.

Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaa que hermosos. Karin decía mientras lo curaba ya que tenía varios golpes en el cuerpo

-vaya esta guapo- Suigetsu miro el rubio de pies a cabeza -¿para qué lo trajiste?

-para que se una a nosotros, ¿o qué opinan?

-haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- Karin se apresuro a decir mientras Suigetsu solo acepto con la cabeza.

-que demonios es ese ruido.-Sasuke se despertó y fue a ver que era lo que tanto miraban

Abrió los ojos aun tamaño monumental, sudo frio, empezó a temblar, y su corazón salto como loco, y no pudo evitar caerse de la impresión

Naruto…………………………………………..!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
